


“But everyone says Paris is romantic?”

by Booperesque



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Miscommunication, engagement ring - Freeform, inappropriate use of train metaphor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booperesque/pseuds/Booperesque
Summary: # engagement ring - Freeform# euros 2k16 context





	“But everyone says Paris is romantic?”

“Marry me.”

 

“What.”

 

Jordan’s brow furrows, he glances around. Repeats. “Marry me?”

 

Why is he down on one knee. “Jordan stand up.”

 

He does as he’s told (always).

 

“Are you… proposing?”

 

“Yes?”

 

Agitated, Adam runs his fingers through his hair. “Why would you do that?”

 

“I had thought that it was a good time. That now was...” He’s still carefully holding the ring box. “Everyone says Paris is romantic.”

 

“Right…” Adam scratches at his beard in a bid to buy himself some time. “But, _we’re_ not romantic.”

 

Jordan shrugs, “I know, normally we’re not,” he says. “but when I asked Stevie he said proposals should be romantic so I—”

 

“No, I understand that part.” Adam says, cutting him off. “But WE” he tries, gesturing rapidly at the space between them. “ _We_ aren’t romantic.”

 

Jordan looks very confused. “But a proposal needs be…”

 

“No, Jord, mate. You can’t propose to me.”

 

Jordan rubs at his face. “Why not. Do I have to wait longer? I thought two years was—”

 

“I’m not your boyfriend.”

 

Jordan’s train of thought screeches to a halt. The train wobbles on the tracks, and he’s not even sure why it has stopped moving. He pockets the ring box, afraid he might drop it or that it might be crushed by the inevitable oncoming train.

 

“Since when?” He asks slowly. He doesn’t remember there being a break up. Did it happen over text. Or the phone? He really struggles with phone calls because when he asks for clarification the caller seems to just repeats their previous sentence. But he and Adam spent all day together exploring Paris. Wouldn’t the break up have been mentioned at lunch?

 

Adam frowns. “Since ever?” He reaches out to touch at Jordan’s sleeve, gentling him. The shirt is soft and ironed and, _jesus_ , he really went to some effort. “Mate, I’m sorry to be the one to break it to you, but we are not dating each other.”

 

“I don’t understand.” Jordan tries, increasingly distressed. “Are you dating someone else?”

 

“No, but—”

 

“I don’t understand.” He says again. “We do everything together.”

 

Okay, Adam thinks, well _that_ will have to stop. “As mates.”

 

“But I don’t understand why we can’t get married?”

 

Christ. “No, I mean, we could. But that doesn’t actually mean—”

 

“We could?” Jordan perks up, eyes brightening immediately. “I got a really simple ring because I checked with your parents and they said you’d like it.” He blurts out. “But if you don’t like it, we can change it, because the jeweller had a flexible plan.”

 

This is moving too fast for Adam’s liking. “You asked my parents?”

 

“About the ring!” Jordan explains, opening the ring box again and taking it out, carefully offering it Adam with an open palm.

 

Adam hesitates. It’s very shiny. “No, about… proposing?” He touches at it warily. Jordan pushes it towards him a bit more, like a loyal dog who has collected the newspaper is nudging it towards its owner with its nose.

 

“Well yeah, obviously.”

 

_Obviously._

 

“But that was months ago, I only checked the ring with them a few weeks back. Do you like it?” He asks, placing it gently onto Adam’s palm, and peering across at him hopefully.

 

“It’s… shiny?” Adam says, cautious.

 

“Yes,” Jordan replies, “apparently all rings come that way. But I could try and find a not shiny one if that’s what you want?” He immediately reaches for his phone in his jeans. Adam recently introduced him to the innovative world of online shopping on handheld devices. “Maybe even somewhere here will have one that isn’t. But I don’t speak French do you think that will be a problem?”

 

“N-no.” Adam says, “Shiny is nice.”

 

So Jordan pockets his phone and fucking _beams_ at him. “I had hoped you would like it.”


End file.
